Kaoru's Mother duty
by ShinkenRedQc
Summary: Kaoru realize what is be a mother


In a dark cavern, a dark priest named Ryukuma prepares a ritual. « With this spell, I made the resurrection of the Gedoshuu and my lord Dokoku Chimatsuri.» He finished with a sadistic laugh. During that time in the Shiba's Manson, The Lord Shiba Takeru is alone waiting for is adopted mother Kaoru who come the next day. «Everything is ready my lord. » says Jii. At the moment a bell ring alert that's enemy are near. Jii take a little stick and show to the Samurai where the Gedoshuu are. Takeru run to the position of is enemy. «That enough Gedoshuu! » says Takeru. «I'm not a Gedoshuu I'm a human who want the Gedo art come back. » says Ryukuma with an evil smiles. «I'm going stop you. » Takeru run to his enemy and the fight began. The Lord use his sword and try to slash is opponent. The Shinkenmaru pass through the Dark Priest. «I'm a shadow Shiba, now you going to be back where it began. » Ryukuma use an energy beam and shoot it on Takeru. The 19 head get the hit and been transform into a baby. The Dark Priest laughs that he regress the feudal lord to the time he was a baby. A Kuroko take Takeru back to the mansion. «My lord what happen! » says Jii surprise by Takeru states. He call the 18 Shiba Kaoru who come faster when she heard the news « Where is my son? » ask the previous Shinken Red. Jii come with Takeru in is arm then give to his mother. Kaoru feel a bond create between Takeru and her. «Takeru who do that to you? » she said with a tear on her face. «Kusakabe, I going to need help with Takeru. » Continue The 18 Lords. «Sure, princess. »Answer Jii trying to smiles but he can't hide is feeling. «I don't ask you to rises him again. » She sights «Leave me alone with my son. » She looks at her son and thinks: (What I do, I can't let him in that states but I can't leave him…) Takeru start to cry and Kaoru feel something happen inside her. «Ouch my breast feels heavier. What's happen? » Kaoru breastfeed the young boy like if she always do it and she realize: «So it's real I'm his mother. » the 18 Shinken Red look at her baby when Jii enter. «You do it well my lady. » Kaoru get scare because she was thinking. «Kusakabe, you scare me. » the reaction of the princess makes laugh a little the old man. «Sorry, Hime. » says Jii with a smiles. «I'm here to tell that he as you wish sleep with in your room and you can call me Jii like him. » Kaoru approve and put Takeru in a crib beside her bed and she feel away from him so she put him beside her. When she sleeping: she dreaming about she giving birth to Takeru, but she feel all the pain of the act of life. She wake up when The 19 head start to cry in the middle while she feed him she think how she can be closer of him. (Now, he's my baby I feel he need me more than ever.) When the baby get back to dream land Kaoru feels a tear on her but she was happy. She looks at her baby all the rest of the night.

The next day, Kaoru wake up early in the morning, she walks alone and thinks: (wow that night was special.) when she comes back, she takes Takeru and feeds him. After that, Kaoru put her son in a baby-buggy and take him for a walk. The people send weird look at the young mother who was still 17 at the time but she don't care for her the only thing count is the being of her kid, a little girl come to Kaoru and ask: what it feel to be a mother and the princess answer: «Be a mother is the greatest feeling of all but wait to be ready for having your baby. » She smiles to the girl and continue her walks. An hour later, she's comeback to the mansion. (I wish he keep a souvenir of that.) She play with Takeru in the main room when Ryunosuke enter in the room «Oh my god its worst that I was thinking. » He said that after seeing the young 18 head. «Ryunosuke calm down, he's fine. » says Kaoru who keep play with her son on the floor. The owner of the dragon origami feels that Kaoru have changed. «Are you ok princess? » ask Shinken blue. Kaoru approve with her head while she see her son show her he's hungry. She's breastfeed him. «Before you ask me, I kind be touch by the spell too so I become his real mother. » Ryunosuke approve and says nothing. Mako enters a few hours later. «Where he's is? » She sees him in Kaoru arm drinking his milk. «Yes, Mako that's him. » says simply the Red Samurai princess. When the other arrive, Kaoru doesn't let them see it because she's think that too much for him.


End file.
